


Three Snakes

by bitty_bel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Coming of Age, Dark Magic, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marauders, Morally Grey, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Queer Character, Runes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitty_bel/pseuds/bitty_bel
Summary: I made the Black sisters five years younger and messed around with a few other people’s birthdays for timelines, sorry everyone also I didn’t include like I II or III for any of the Blacks because that gets confusing really fastNarcissa Black born 1960Andromeda Black born 1958Bellatrix Black born 1956Lucius Malfoy born 1958Rodolphus Lestrange born 1957Severus Snape born 1960James Potter born 1960Lily Evans born 1960Regulus Black born 1961Sirius Black born 1959Remus Lupin born 1960Peter Pettigrew born 1959Tom Riddle born 1926Albus Dumbledore born 1883Gellett Grindelwald born 1883Cygnus Black born 1922Walburga Black born 1925Orion Black born 1927Druella Black nee Rosier born 1933
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape-endgame, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Three Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> I made the Black sisters five years younger and messed around with a few other people’s birthdays for timelines, sorry everyone also I didn’t include like I II or III for any of the Blacks because that gets confusing really fast  
> Narcissa Black born 1960  
> Andromeda Black born 1958  
> Bellatrix Black born 1956  
> Lucius Malfoy born 1958  
> Rodolphus Lestrange born 1957  
> Severus Snape born 1960  
> James Potter born 1960  
> Lily Evans born 1960  
> Regulus Black born 1961  
> Sirius Black born 1959  
> Remus Lupin born 1960  
> Peter Pettigrew born 1959  
> Tom Riddle born 1926  
> Albus Dumbledore born 1883  
> Gellett Grindelwald born 1883  
> Cygnus Black born 1922  
> Walburga Black born 1925  
> Orion Black born 1927  
> Druella Black nee Rosier born 1933

Narcissa Black was painfully aware of how honest and truly ordinary she was. Never was she more aware than at moments like these.  
The air was practically alive with magic. Even she could feel it. In front of her and her sisters, who were all dressed in heavy black robes with hooded cloaks, was a dead muggle. Bella had done it this year, under the apple tree. She’d done it with a tent stake, because she was inspired as father would say when he and his friends met in his study and smoked cigars until Fern had to stand by the door casting spells so the smoke wouldn’t fill every other room in the manor. Narcissa thought it was what her mother would call “tacky”. Andromeda has tears sliding down her face, which made Narcissa feel like maybe she should be crying because she could practically see Death’s shadow as it carried the soul away from the runic circle.  
The runes were traced in each other the household’s blood the outermost ring a prayer to Cailleach the ruler of winter, her single eye was drawn three times. The ring asked for her blessing as she guided them through the second half of winter. The middle ring celebrated the Oak King as he defeated the Holly King and mourned the Holly Kings death. The final ring was to Morrighan the goddess of death asking for her blessing and acceptance of their sacrifice. Narcissa knew next year she would have to sacrifice the muggle. Andromeda had done in the year before and cried for days. She kept hoping her father would leave the sacrifices to the buck they always sacrificed for Samhain. Then they at least used the skins and meats to prepare for the winter ahead.  
Andromeda was the perfect picture of grief, she knelt and recited prayers of grief to the Brighid asking her to keep their family safe. Narcissa’s father stood stoically mumbling prayers to Cernunnos to bring them prosperity as the earth re awoke. Bellatrix stood stoically but her robes had Morrighan’s three raven embroidered on them over and over again, Narcissa knew because she had helped Fern sew the last around them hem that morning. Narcissa’s own robes were covered in runes she’d embroidered herself with Fern on one of their many quiet afternoons together. Since Dromeda had left for school she had begun spending her days with Fern sewing, painting, cooking, and brewing. Sometimes she’d just sit by the hearth and read for hours while Fern cooked for mother’s dinner parties. Mother was sitting doing her own purification ritual, which was horrible uncouth since they were currently participating in a larger celebration but Narcissa had long ago learned to keep her mouth shut around her mother unless Andromeda was around. Something about Andromeda seemed to put mother to rights in the same way Bellatrix comforted her father. Narcissa had long ago learned to feel content with Fern’s affection. Besides father had decided to include Fern in her dowery as she had far less galleons in her vault than her sisters’ and she would have traded all the galleons in the world for Fern to follow her to whatever strange home she’d move to after school was over. It felt as if each other her family members’ magic was dancing around them moving their hair and mixing with the magic the runes were summoning.  
Narcissa was left burning the herb bundles she’d made earlier that day, asking for luck in the coming year, a few extra sprigs of sage for wisdom in the coming school year, she’d depart on the Hogwarts express that September and was terrified. Knowing that Andromeda has a third year would not want anything to do with her and that Bellatrix had long outgrown her. She could only repeat her prayers to Cerridwenn that she would do well in her studies and perhaps find a friend or two. She would miss Fern terribly even though Fern had promised to write to her. She knew Mother and Father would not read any letters she sent home. Narcissa’s magic felt inconsequential when compared to Bella’s storm and even her mother’s sizeable wind.  
The family hurried back inside has the last rays of sunlight disappeared.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Bella had gotten a brand-new set of robes and was spinning around the drawing room laughing with glee. Dromeda was sitting on the couch hiding her smile behind her teacup. Everyone always thought Andromeda was so serious, but her eyes were always twinkling with mirth you just had to know where to look. Narcissa was sitting on her floral couch, her favorite blue frock puffed out around her and her watercolors were perched on her knee. She had been working on another painting for Fern when Bella a skipped in to show her new dress.  
Bella was beautiful, always had been. Her and Dromeda shared the same heavy-lidded brown eyes with thick long lashes. Out of the two everyone always said Bella was prettiest, but Narcissa had always secretly though Andromeda was much prettier, her chestnut locks and warm brown eyes hid radiated a warmth that Bellatrix had always lacked. But in this moment Bella looked like a goddess with her wild black curls pinned neatly atop her head and her new dark green dress robes falling around her, the skirt was wide and the whole dress was shot through with threads of silver and gold. Mother had sent for them from Paris when Father had brough home news of the ball. The ball was in Bella and Rodolphus’ honor, the two at eight and ten had just had their bonding contracts signed by both families. Bella and father had both been hoping the Lestranges would accept father’s offer despite him not being Lord Black. That was Uncle Orion and Narcissa knew that was the reason mother always made sure they behaved when they went to Grimmauld place, even when Aunt Walburga screamed something awful. Tonight, would be Bella’s first ball and Narcissa was practically green with envy, we loved it when Mama let her and Andromeda watch as she got ready for balls. She loved the pretty gowns and sparkling jewels. Now Bella had gotten all done up for the ball too. She had an emerald necklace and matching earrings on.  
Narcissa personally thought the ball would be lost on Bella. Bella was a very odd child; Fern had always been terrified of her. Bella was much more interested in dueling with father or doing blood rituals with mothers than she was in clothes or fashion. Everyone said Bella’s magic was the strongest the Blacks had seen in generations and Bellatrix read dark tomes like a Ravenclaw when she got interested in something. Bella was only excited about going to the ball because Rodolphus had promised to teach her how to crucio their house elf. Bellatrix had not cast an unforgivable yet, but she had demonstrated an adequate understanding of spell work thus far, she and the family wand were well suited, and she was already mock dueling with father.  
“Fern be showing the young Mistress Bella to the carriage now, Fern is a very good house elf yes she is,” said the odd wrinkled creature with big bat ears that had just popped into the room.  
“Crucio!” said Bella as she pointed her want at Fern, Fern practically fell over backwards with a squeak trying to avoid Bellatrix’s wand. She needed have worried Bella was only able to produce a few red sparks, but she was determined to master the cruciatus curse before Yule. Bella about doubled over laughing over Fern’s reaction while Dromeda looked on in disapproval. Narcissa thought Andromeda would be a much better oldest sister than Bella, she was responsible while Bella was what Mother liked to call a “free spirit”.  
“Ahem,” Andromeda said giving Bellatrix a pointed look. Bella stood straight up and put on her mask before holding her hand out to Fern. Her cheeks were still a rosy red from laughter as she was popped away with Fern.  
“Dromeda, why did Fern fall over like that. She must have known Bella was just playing?” Narcissa asked, rather puzzled by the break in Fern’s normally composed demeanor. Andromeda quickly moved to sit beside her, curling her arm around Narcissa as she began to explain.  
“Cissy the curse Bella used is a very dark one. I saw father and Uncle Orion use it one a muggle in the courtyard in front of Grimmauld Place once and he screamed and screamed like nothing I’ve ever heard. It’s supposed to be the most painful thing in existence.”  
“Then why would Bella use it on Fern? Fern is a good house elf and my very bestest friend,” Narcissa exclaimed.  
“Well you know how Bella is,” Andromeda said. And boy did Narcissa ever. She heard that phrase had least once a week from somebody.  
She remembered the first time she had noticed how different Bella was. It had been earlier that year. Narcissa had once had a very very bestest friend in the whole wide world, even better than Fern if you can believe it. It had been a very small white kneazle by the name of milk. Grandmother Irma had given her to Narcissa for her fourth birthday. She and milk had been the best of friends. They both didn’t belong. All of Milk’s brothers and sisters had been black and brown. Just like how Narcissa’s stick straight blonde hair stood out amongst the black curls of her family. Milk had liked to do quite things just like Narcissa, they used to sit and read fairy tales together. Her favorite was still The Three Brothers especially when Dromeda read it in her spooky voice. Narcissa had often fantasized about taking Milk, Fern, and Andromeda and finding Death to ask for his cloak of invisibility. Dromeda always said death was bad and The Three Brothers was just a story, but Milk had understood. Narcissa just wanted to got to a small cottage in the woods and paint with her watercolors and her milk with Fern baking her favorite double chocolate fudge cookies (the ones mother said would make her as fat as a pig) and Dromeda there to read her all the books.  
But all that pretending had ended a few months ago in August on the hottest muggiest day Narcissa can remember. Her and Bella had been playing pretend with Milk in the courtyard at Grimmauld. Narcissa had seen a muggle girl about her age with a beautiful pink dress and had decided to make friends and see if the girl wanted to play pretend with Milk too (Bella was the worst at pretend she only ever wanted to shoot spells out of sticks and kill all of Narcissa’s friends). As she’d been making her way over to the girl, she heard a woman scream. When she turned around, she saw Bella with the family wand pointed right at Milk uttering something under her breath in Latin. Whatever spell it was pulling Milk apart and putting her insides on the outside. Gone was Milk’s beautiful soft white fluff and instead was a hunk of red that did not look much like Milk at all. Narcissa had rushed over to make Bella put it back. But when she got there Bella said Milk was dead and never coming back and now Narcissa would have to play with her instead of playing with Milk. And Narcissa had clutched the red mess that was Not Milk and cried and cried. Until Mother and Father and Fern and Andromeda were all out front seeing at all the ruckus. Andromeda had run straight to her and tried to get her to tell Dromeda what had happened. While Mother and Father had glowed with pride at a gloating Bella. Fern had gently taken Not Milk and wrapped her in a white cloth and popped her away.  
Latter mother had scolded her for getting her favorite blue frock all red but when Narcissa stopped talking for a week and barely ate mother had stopped scolding and left her alone. Andromeda and Fern had teamed up together to try and get Narcissa out of bed. She finally had when Fern had told her that she would help her paint a picture of Milk that way she could remember Milk’s soft fur.  
In the end Narcissa had painted mostly red Not Milks and cried but Mother bought her a new blue frock and Fern had promised to be her new best friend and Narcissa had figured that would have to be enough. Narcissa still had nightmares about Bella’s too wide grin when she turned her Milk into Not Milk. 

Nine-year-old Narcissa thought her Andromeda looked stunning as her and Lucius Malfoy sailed around the Malfoy Manor ball room together. She often wished she were anything near as pretty as Andromeda, but she knew she was very plain and had long ago resigned herself to be an old spinster with Fern. As Andromeda danced with Lucius and Thirteen-year-old Bellatrix swayed with Rodolphus Narcissa decided to see if she could find the kitchens. She figured she could find Fern there and ask to be taken home. Balls were not nearly as grand as she had thought when she’d been younger. Mostly people made boring small talk and got drunk. Narcissa had learned to never get drunk from Narcissa who said very bad things happened when young witches had fire whiskey. Narcissa was pretty sure she meant that they would burn up like the witches in Father’s stories. But she knew not to ask for specifics. If she wanted any gory details she would have to talk to Bella, Andromeda had taken to coddling her in the last few years and it made Narcissa mad. She wanted to be as old and pretty as her sisters and people do not get old and pretty if there said were full of pretty things, at least that’s what Fern said. Andromeda said you should always research your situation and anticipate every outcome, but Narcissa thought she had just taken to saying that seen she had been sorted Slytherin earlier that Fall.  
Narcissa could not stop looking around her in wonder as she went in search of the kitchens. Malfoy Manor was very pretty. The torch light reflected on marble statues and large oil paintings. She kept getting distracted by the colors. It looked as though the Malfoys were very suspicious as the only portraits, she had past had been pale and silver haired, most of the paintings were landscapes. She thought this was a good thing as many of the paintings at home would tattle to Fern on her if she tried to stay up late painting. As she neared the end of another hallway, she heard strange grunting noises coming from a cracked open-door frame. As she got closer, she recognized Bella’s husky voice and peaked through the crack to see what kind of trouble her eldest sister was getting up to. The sight she was met with was confusing at best. Bellatrix was laid out on a black lounge naked. Her slightly swollen breasts bared and her vagina hairless and pink. Narcissa was confused at such a crass image and even more so when she was the men in the room. She recognized her father and uncle as well as Lord Lestranges. They had their penises hanging out and were touching them. Narcissa figured this had something to do with the allusive sex that she had read about in multiple tomes in the library. Maybe they were raising energy for a ritual? She could not be sure. She saw one man that stood out amongst the rest. He was young, maybe twenty or so but it was clear he was in charge. Everyone seemed to lean towards him, especially Bella. She could tell he was a person that attracted others like moths to the late-night candles Andromeda always used when she read one of her strange muggle “paperbacks” to her after a nightmare.  
The handsome man suddenly turned his head and met Narcissa’s stare, something in his eyes made her shiver, they were cold somehow and she could tell he was powerful. More powerful than even Bellatrix, which was odd because most people were much weaker than Bella. His magic was dark and sludgish like how hers felt when she needed to do her purification rituals but much heavier.  
Suddenly, she was yanked away from the man’s gaze by an irate Fern.  
“The Littlist Mistress should not be here. No no Fern be taking her right to bed now,” Fern said, her squeaky voice trembling slightly. After having been popped back home and hustled into bed by Fern. Who was acting as if a dragon were chasing them Narcissa was given a glass of warm milk and Fern perched on the edge of Narcissa’s bed as they exchanges stories from their day in their nightly ritual.  
As Narcissa drifted off to sleep she still felt haunted by the image from the ball. The man made her shiver in fear and somewhere deep in her bones she still felt oddly horrified by whatever had been happening in that room.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I cry over a fictional kneazle, yes, was it also eleven at night, yes, do I have insomnia, also yes. Please leave comments, what do you think? What do you want to happen next? Did I make a typo? Etc etc. I would love any feedback you have.  
> -bitty_bel


End file.
